Lithiated transition metal phosphates such as LiFePO4, including various doped and modified versions thereof, are finding growing utility as cathode materials for lithium batteries. In operation, these materials transport electrons and lithium ions therethrough. Lithium transport through such materials is a significant factor influencing their performance in lithium battery systems. Hence the efficiency of devices which incorporate such materials is dependent on their lithium ion transport properties among other things. For this reason, the art has sought to increase the lithium transport in such materials.
As will be explained hereinbelow, the present invention provides an electronic material based upon lithiated metal phosphates which material combines good electronic conductivity with high ionic conductivity. In certain embodiments of the invention, the materials are composites of at least two phases. The materials of the present invention are simple and economical to synthesize, and are ideal cathodes for lithium batteries with high power capabilities.